rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelynn Greenleaf
Evelynn Greenleaf is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Tanya A. Escobar. Stats Semblance Unlocks Skill Unlocks Basics Name Evelynn Greenleaf. Evelynn meaning bird, life, and hazelnut and referring to its brown color; 'green' representing her aura and 'leaf' her semblance and love of nature. Voice Not too deep and not too high pitched, but a little more on the high pitch side. Hint of a spanish accent. Backstory Evelynn was born in Vale and lived in the outskirts of the city, but still within the kingdom. She spent most of her childhood happy with her mother, a hawk Faunus, and her father, a human; living in a small, but cozy house in the forest. Evelynn's father works as a weaponsmith, running his own business. His job doesn’t exactly make him the wealthiest man in the world, but it pays the bills. Her mother is a stay at home mom, but earns extra money by selling her best artwork. This, including her father's job, helped them live a comfortable life. Little Evelynn wished to paint beautiful and elegant pictures like her mother (her paintings being very popular among the wealthy), but she has yet to master the stick figures. Evelynn was homeschooled during her childhood. With the help of her father, Evelynn was able to master basic self-defense and combat skills, as well as unlock her aura/semblance at a young age. Besides being taught how to fly, her mother educated her on various subjects, which to Evelynn, was a piece of cake. However, Evelynn struggled to improve her physical strength, but her parents excused that as her just being a child. Evelynn is not exactly a social butterfly, preferring to be by herself. She still had to accompany her parents to do errands in the city, much to her dismay. Her parents always tried to introduce her to others, but that never worked out. Her mother often had to go through teasing and discrimination because she was a Faunus. Both parents having to go through racist remarks about them being an interracial couple. Evelynn was not very pleased. Evelynn only had one childhood friend named Lilith, who she met thanks to their mothers being good friends. Lilith was very mysterious with her dark purple aura and, like Evelynn, was antisocial. Yet, she felt comfortable with Evelynn. Always willing to spend time with her. Evelynn loved to have Lilith's company. No one has ever given this much kindness and acceptance to her, besides her parents. Evelynn and Lilith became really good friends, to the point where Evelynn started to have feelings for her. Evelynn received an invitation to Beacon Academy at the age of 15, when her abilities were discovered (a simple sparring with her father gone wrong). When things were finally looking up, her parents had some “exciting” news of their own. They were moving to Vacuo and they insisted Evelynn to go with them. Her father wanted to move his business to Vacuo and her mother thought it would be a good idea for Evelynn to apply to Shade and meet new people. Evelynn had a feeling there were other reasons, but she decided not to ask. She didn’t want to leave the things she loved behind. Her home, the forest, Lilith, heck even the city. Her parents wanted her to be close to them and after all that they have done for her, she didn’t have the heart to decline. That meant she would have to leave Lilith behind. The move was unexpected and it happened so fast. She didn’t get to say goodbye to Lilith. Personality Evelynn is not too fond of meeting new people. She doesn’t talk very much and shows little emotion around strangers (quietly judging their character since she has difficulty trusting other people). She doesn’t care much about others, besides her parents and Lilith. Evelynn will, however, become more outgoing and happy once she becomes comfortable around them, and once they prove themselves friendly. But until then, you have a serious Evelynn, who just wants people to ‘leaf’ her alone (I'm sorry). Combat Weapon Her weapon is a dagger that she keeps safely in her brown shoulder bag for when she needs it. The blade is made out of steel and the handle is bronze. Her mother designed it and Evelynn made it herself with the help of her father. Semblance Botanokinesis/Photokinesis, the ability to control all plants and plant matter. She can manipulate, summon, and revive plants. She can even give said plants “life”. She gives them “life” by simply shaping them into monster-like creatures that resemble animals (kind of like the grimm, but she calls them “plant monsters”). The plant monsters are under her full control and attack her opponents. She can also turn anyone with any sort of plant in their DNA into a plant monster (like regular plants and they resemble animals as well), but it takes a lot of energy. Once the ‘victim’ is turned into a plant monster, that person is under her control (just like regular plants as explained above). Unlike regular plants, controlling people as plant monsters take up more of her energy. She can let people control themselves as monsters if she wants to, but only she can turn them back to normal. She can also summon solid, sharp holographic leaves that she uses to attack her opponents without it draining too much of her aura. Future Outlook Character Development Evelynn doesn’t seem to get over her trust issues, but at least she opens up to those kind to her. She still misses Lilith and hates living life without her. She wishes she told Lilith how she felt. She feels lost and alone without her. There are moments when she breaks down and moments when she would have outbursts of anger, but never in front of people (there have been close calls and even times where she snaps at people for annoying her). She knows that she has to break out of her shell and that she is eventually going to have to rely on others for support. Until then, she would rather do things solo. Intended Career She wants to become a huntress, but doubts her skills. Goals She wants to become stronger physically and she wants to find time to see Lilith again. Other Notes She unfolds her wings on instinct when she feels threatened. Whenever she wants to be alone, she flies to the tree tops or on top of buildings and just stares into space. She can handle the heat pretty well, as long as she is hydrated. She hates the cold. Theme Song Timeline/EXP Category:Characters